Horror
Boogedy, boogedy, boogedy Boo! Did that scare ya? No? Well then. We'll have to try harder, now won't we. After all, that's what the horror genre is all about. Putting the fear of God and the Devil into your soul until you crap Angel feathers! The horror genre speaks to the most primal and basest of all emotions - fear. Fear can come in many wonderfully dark and glorious packages, but for most, it is the fear of death that drives us. Fear of pain is a good motivator as well. Nobody likes pain. Pain hurts. Horror stories present one or more key characters and trap them in a situation where their livelihood or that of those they love is threatened by a force beyond their control. The horror genre is as diverse and varied as any other genre and can be dissected into any number of smaller sub-genres. Classic horror * Black Cat, The (1934) * Black Cat, The (1941) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * Mark of the Vampire (1935) * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Nosferatu (1922) * Revenge of the Creature * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Son of Dracula (1943) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Tower of London (1939) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf Man, The (1941) 1960s horror * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966) * Night Creatures (1962) * Tower of London (1962) Sci-fi horror * 20 Million Miles to Earth (1957) * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Bride, The (1985) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Flatliners (1990) * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004/II) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Frankenstein Unbound (1990) * Galaxy of Terror (1981) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Humanoids from the Deep (1980) * Humanoids from the Deep (1996) * Invaders from Mars (1986) * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Jason X (2002) * Lady Frankenstein (1971) * Mutant Girls Squad (2010) * Not of This Earth (1988) * Resident Evil (2002) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) * Rodan (1956) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Species III (2004) * Species: The Awakening (2007) * Xtro (1983) * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) * War of the Gargantuas (1966) Giant monster/Killer animal films * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Gojira (1954) * Phase IV (1974) * Piranha (1978) * Shark Week (2012) * Up from the Depths (1979) * Varan the Unbelievable (1962) Slasher horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (1974) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The (1986) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) * Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) * Seed of Chucky (2004) Psycho-Thriller * Eyes of a Stranger (1981) * Gothic (1986) * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) Supernatural horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1992) * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Exorcist, The (1973) * Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) * Exorcist III, The (1990) * Ferryman, The (2007) * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Hellraiser (1987) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Oculus (2013) * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Shocker * Stigmata (1999) * Wishmaster (1997) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) * Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) Comedic horror * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000) * Son of Dracula (1974) * Young Frankenstein (1974) * Zombieland (2009) Holiday horror * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween II (2009) Ghost horror * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Shining, The (1980) * Shining, The (1997) Vampire horror * 30 Days of Night (2007) * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Count Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1958) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Mark of the Vampire (1935) * Nosferatu (1979) * Return of Count Yorga, The (1971) * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) * Son of Dracula (1943) Werewolf horror * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf (1994) * Wolf Man, The (1941) * Wolfman, The (2010) Zombie horror * Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Zombieland (2009) * Zombies vs. Strippers (2012) See also * Horror films Category:Films by genre